In The Heat of Summer
by NeoPolitanCurls
Summary: It's a very hot day . . . one thing leads to another. Lemon NC-17  Hijikata x Okita


In the heat of summer

Souji x Hijikata

One night while the stars were up and all dogs and men were dormant, a certain young teen just couldn't make it to sleep. Souji was twisting and turning in his little bed. Squirming and kicking under those heavy covers that weren't allowing him to breath in that night of summer. But that was not the only reason why the shinsingumi samurai couldn't sleep, but also a constant thought that had captured in his head since the morning.

He was outside in the sun in the morn of the hot summer day and Souji was sitting next to the pond. He was gazing at the water and was wondering and dreaming in his own world of fairy tales and fantasy while playing with a duckling which happened to be paddling in the fresh water.

The little fellow was really cut though he was helpless and not very capable of paddling well, this could not help but bring smile to Souji's face. The duckling was so small in that large pond and very far away from its siblings and yet it still paddled hard. Souji took a small bamboo straw that happened to be hanging around the round rocks which encircled the pond. He looked at the adorable yellow fluff and started dipping the straw in the water teasing the little baby duck. He was lost again in his world of everlasting innocence but that was about to change.

Souji heard yells from the training room and gasped while he stood up in surprise. He wondered who that was and ran to the training room full of concern for his fellow companions. He arrived near the open door way panting, from the way he had just run and from the heat of the hot summer day. He was silent while he heard yells over and over again, he looked up and there was master Hijikata.

Souji at once noted his shirtless body and the long hair loose framing him wonderfully. His muscles were bulging out all over his tanned, upper body which seemed more attractive today as his master was all glistening from sweat while he practiced with a bamboo sword. At the view of this Souji stepped back and now he was half hidden behind the open slide-in-door.

He blushed and wondered how it would feel to be enclosed within those two strong arms and how safe he would feel under the touch of those hands on his body. Souji gasped silently and became even redder. What was he thinking; he couldn't believe he was thinking of his kind master that way. He never liked anyone this way and he certainly didn't want to try anything with the man who could split him into two with just one hand, even if he longed to feel that one hand on him.

He was confused, yet he could not tare his eyes away from his beautiful master. He felt all sorts of emotions, now he was panting and had a crimson red face. The view of his master shirtless, panting and all blushed up with a sweaty breath taking body made him get a funny feeling in his lower stomach. He looked at Hijikata's face and handsome features then his path of thinking trailed further and now Souji was mesmerized of how those lips would feel on his lips, neck, chest, stomach…..with that thought he became fully aroused and needed to get away.

He needed to get away before his hand traveled to an unusual direction and satisfied himself in the open. He quietly turned around and walked back to his room. Making sure that his baggy shirt covered up the bulge he had in his pants, all blushed up and panting he made it to his bedroom. He didn't know what was going on with him or why he was feeling this way, he just knew that he was feeling very hot and needed a cold show.

With that his problem was solved but know that he was all tucked up in his bed an very warm he really did not feel like the frozen water on his skin. He kicked at the blankets so they let Souji bare on his matrices bed were he hoped he would drift to the familiar sleep that took him every night.

Souji's loose hair was damp and also his exposed chest was sweaty. His cream cotton boxers were impressively bulged and Souji was whimpering and gasping and with tears at the corner of his eyes from the heat he felt and from the fact he could not sleep. His arms and leg were spread open and one hand was straying down to rub over a hard nipple.

He whimpered at the awkward new feeling and wondered if a fifteen year old was allowed to do such things then he was once again captured by the hands and arms and body of his master on him, with that thought in mind his hand strayed lower. With two fingers he brushed slightly at the tip of the bulge from over his garment. He gasped at the touch of this unknown pleasure and wet the front of his boxers with precum. He couldn't believe he was doing this but the sensation he felt at each small caress was so good that he kept rubbing over the now-sticky material of his boxers. In his mind was the constant thought of Hijikata and now he was rubbing harder and moaning loudly, so loudly that hi next door neighbor would her him.

For instance in the other room, was a lovely man sitting on his bed with eyes wide open and with surprise written allover his face. Hijikata couldn't bare to imagine what his subordinate was doing. He could hear sounds and moans from the other room and feared that the boy he lusted for was with someone else but than again that wasn't possible as Souji and himself were the only ones who had access to these rooms.

He gulped at the erotic sounds Souji was making and let his hand trail over his bare body under the blankets until it reached his hard cock and started stroking slowly trying to imagine just where Souji's hand was and how he longed for him to give him the pleasure that his hand was giving him now.

Souji was moaning loudly but now it wasn't just for the heat but also from the pain he got from his massive erection. He was so hard that his cock was lying flat poking his stomach and every touch on the head was no longer pleasurable but very painful, he knew he needed release but didn't know what to do. He was desperate from need and pain and he greatly feared all this as what was happening was all so very new to him. Now, with every slight touch on his cock, his whimpers turned into cries whilst his moans turned into yells.

Hijikata was lost into his pleasure and ecstasy but the sound of Souji's cries made him worry and wonder what was happening. This did not seem as if Souji was finding release as the cries were no longer whimpers of pleasure. Hijikata did not think twice before standing up and with only a light bed sheet covering him, he made his way to Souji's room. He was near the boy's room now and from there the cries moans and whimpers were even louder. The man knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Souji was there engulfed by a wave of heat and sweat and pain. He didn't know what to do. When he heard the knocks on the door he panicked. With a trembling, nervous voice, he sat up and asked "who is it?"

"It's Hijikata, I'm coming in!" the ma said with a voice full of fear and concern for Souji. Before Souji could yell 'no' he was in the room. Before him was the view of a boy, all wet from sweat and something else in some other place. Hijikata's eyes went wide and he blushed fiercely.

Souji saw the expression on his friend's face full of concern and surprise. The boy the boy turned his head to a side and looked down in sham and embarrassment.

Hijikata was all crimson and his heart was pounding hard. He could see in between Souji's legs, the visible tip of his' Souji's hard cock past the edge of the creamy boxer's waistband. Immediately he remembered of his still hard erection and of his not yet found release. His eyes traveled upward, he could see Souji's lean muscles allover and his glistening body shining from sweat. His eyes reached Souji's face and now he no longer thought of himself, but of his poor boy that expressed fear and shame on his young beautiful face. He stepped forward and went to Souji's side. He knelt next to him and kissed him on his forehead.

Souji's eyes opened wide and he gasped in surprise, the man he longed for was now pushing him gently on the shoulders making him lay down. Hijikata was smiling at him a sweet sad smile that expressed worry and that showed that he did care for him.

Hijikata was bending over his boy's lying body and this made the sheet he was covered in fall off his upper body so his built upper body was shown once again.

At this scene Souji could not stop a soft, low moan from escaping his still untouched lips. Hijikata's hands were at each side of his head and so, he could see his masters handsome sharp face features. Those eyes so deep and dark were looking at him, those lips looked simply divine and his jaw and neck were very inviting to the very aroused boy. His heart was beating fast, only now he had noticed that the lovely strong man's body was only inches away from touching his.

Hijikata leaned further at a side of Souji's face until, now; his mouth was next to the boy's ear. In a soft voice he whispered "let me help you". Not expecting an answer, he let his hand which was on the other side, travel on the boys sensitive neck making Souji gasped, then traveled even lower to rest in the middle of the boy's chest, while he kissed him gently on the cheek

Souji was surprised at the sentiments he felt, this was all he wanted and yet, not knowing what was happening and what to do were making him feel a bit uncomfortable, though that feeling soon was swept out of him a soon as he looked in the pair of caring eyes of his master. A bit hesitantly he slowly reached for that hand on him which currently was on his abdomen making its way lower, he took it up to his face and kissed the palm while he sweetly and gratefully smiled with those lips of his. Hijikata looked at him surprised though gladly he started caressing softly the red, warm cheek of his boy. Souji without a word put his hand on Hijikata's and moved it down on his jaw, neck, chest, abdomen until they reached his lower stomach.

Hijikata looked at his hand then turned again to look at Souji, he smiled at the boy and leaned down to reach Souji's face, his lips finally kissed gently Souji's and Hijikata gave the boy his first kiss.

Souji was captured by the feeling of the warm man's lips on his. Now he knew how those lips felt on him. It felt like heaven. He closed his eyes peacefully while he was pleasured by this simple yet everlasting kiss but now he wanted more. He shifted his arms from his side, up to wrap around Hijikata's neck and pulled him down on him so now both their chests were in contact skin to skin. He felt Hijikata's tongue on his lips demanding entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and in a moment Hijikata was caressing Souji's mouth with his tongue. His master tasted delicious and wanted this moment to last for ever their kiss was soft and slow at fist but as Souji pulled Hijikata closer to him their kiss became hard and passionate making both men moan especially the inexperienced Souji that had never done anything similar in his life. At last with a gasp Souji broke the kiss which now had left them both red and panting for air.

Hijikata was first to recover and leaned forward to plant kisses on his lips, chin, neck, chest and abdomen. Finally he let his head rest on Souji's chest and started making teasing patterns on Souji's lower stomach causing him to moan softly at the touch, again Souji put his hand on his master's and this time he slowly moved it on his most sensitive and at the moment aching part of his body. At this action Hijikata looked up at him and with a smirk he leaned forward for another passionate kiss. After that he slowly pulled down Souji's garment all the way.

Souji was there in front of him naked and full of need. His face all red and those lips were smiling shyly at him. All his lean, wet body was framed perfectly by his long, damp, dark hair, all his muscle tense and his cock hard with need. Hijikata put his hand o the base of Souji's cock making him close his eyes and moan. "Ah master!" were the only words he was capable of saying.

Hijikata started stroking Souji very slowly, squeezing his hard, painful length gently. Souji moaned loudly from pleasure yet also from pain. Hijikata suddenly stopped in concern for Souji. Souji whimpered at the loss of touch. "Please don't stop" Souji whispered in a voice full of need.

"You seem to be in pain…I don't want to hurt you" Hijikata answered softly. Souji looked away with his eyes full of tears. He suddenly gasped and he opened both eyes and mouth wide at a sensation of pleasure. He looked down to find Hijikata licking the tip of his length.

Hijikata took the base of the boy's cock and squeezed lightly while he took the tip of the length in his mouth and swirling his tongue over the tip, wetting it with Souji's precum.

Souji put a hand in Hijikata's hair and loosened his hair so it framed his beautiful face while the man took in his length in his mouth. He moaned as his master sucked on the sensitive piece of flesh. He looked down to see that the man he lusted after was doing this to him; he then pushed Hijikata further down on his cock. At the trust, Souji screamed from pleasure.

Hijikata moved slowly in between the boy's legs, making sure he didn't loose the boy's cock from his mouth. Now Hijikata spread the boy's legs and started bobbing up and down on Souji's cock.

Souji moaned in pleasure though the boy seemed insatiable, so he pushed Hijikata's head harder down while he trusted up his hips up to go deep in Hijikata's mouth. Hijikata was getting fucked in the face by his beautiful boy.

The boy seemed to like it rough so Hijikata bobbed his head more on the boys cock picking a steady, fast, hard pace. Souji was moaning and panting t the same time. Finally Souji moaned loudly "ah Hijikata" that made the man notice his huge length which was making a bulge under the cover he was wrapped in. while still bobbing on his loved one, he started to stroke his neglected cock in a teasing way not to make him come so that not to scare Souji.

Souji was in seventh heaven and when he saw his master touching himself he trusted his hips up in that sweet mouth, he arched up and with his head threw back, eyes shut and mouth open he screamed and came hard in his master's mouth. He pulsed for long moments in the man's willing mouth while the wave of ecstasy engulfed him. Hijikata swallowed all he could devour, all he could taste of the boy. He was delicious, salty yet sweet. And even now his lovely shinsingumi knight, panting and red look as beautiful as ever. He leaned forward and kissed the boy on the cheek; Souji was really happy and had a satisfied smile on his face.

Souji pulled up his master for a hug but now he could feel the hard length of the other man against his inner thigh and hoped for something more. He made an evil looking smirk in just thinking that maybe Hijikata was going to take his virginity away.

"I'll be leaving you now" Hijikata said in a sad tone yet he showed a small smile on his face. They both set up and Souji looked at him in concern.

"What about you?" with that, Souji leaned forward to cup Hijikata's erection from over the sheet with his hand. He moved a bit closer and continued to rub softly over the master's cock. "I never did anything like this before, but... I want…to ….give-up myself to you!"

At those words, Hijikata gasped. He kind of knew that the boy was still untouched, but he could not believe Souji was willing to let him fuck him. "I appreciate that but I could never take advantage of you like that" he sad seriously and in a sad ton he continued "and after all, you should give yourself to someone you love"

Souji looked down and smiled sweetly "that's what I'm trying to do" he looked up at his master and continued "I'm giving myself to you!" with that, Souji wrapped his arms around Hijikata's neck and plunged him down for a passionate kiss.

Hijikata was still taking in what Souji had just told him. He could not believe that the boy returned his feelings. Then he lost himself in the kiss Souji began, embracing his new love close.

Souji trusted hard, his awakening erection on to Hijikata's hard one. This made Hijikata moan and lie down on the warm wooden floor. Souji removed the covers from his master and grinded himself roughly against his love creating sweet friction that made both of them moan.

Hijikata put his hands to Souji's waist and started trusting Souji harder against him making them moan again until Souji screamed "Stop"

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Hijikata asked worriedly.

"Mm… it's just that I want you to cum inside me, that's all!" Souji said softly smiling shyly all panting and red.

"Ok then" Hijikata smiled "turn around and kneel on all fours on the floor." He ordered and while Souji did as he asked, he stood up to get some scented oil. He then knelt between Souji's parted legs and began to kiss the small of the boy's back. He put one hand on a cheek of Souji's ass and with his thumb, he ran down his cleft softly. He stretched an arm to the front, near Souji's face and put his index finger in the boy's mouth. Souji sucked on that finger than Hijikata added another two fingers; Souji kept on sucking, moistening those three fingers. Hijikata pulled away his hand from that warm, wet mouth and ran those fingers along the cleft making Souji moan from his touch. He started rubbing over Souji's entrance making Souji moan louder from this new feeling. He liked the sounds Souji was making so he started stoking Souji's length slowly with his moist fingers. Instead of the fingers, now Hijikata ran his tongue along the boy's cleft and over his entrance testing the tightness of the boy making Souji scream as he entered him with his tongue. As he stretched Souji the boy filled his hand with precum from pleasure and the erotic sounds Souji made, made him leak as well. He couldn't take it anymore; he could no longer resist so now he stopped stretching the boy with his tongue and instead moistened his other hand with the oil and inserted an oil finger inside Souji.

Souji screamed as he felt a finger inside him. Hijikata was pushing that finger in and out of him making him feel all sort of sensations. Now Souji literally saw white as he felt another two fingers twisting and turning inside him while he was still stroked on his cock. Now Hijikata hit something inside him that made him scream at the top of his lunges from ecstasy.

Now Hijikata was flipping out and couldn't hold himself any longer so he removed his fingers from Souji and covered his cock in the oil. "Souji I'm going to take you now. Are you ready? He asked the boy to make sure he really wanted to be his first. Souji just spread his legs further and pushed himself back so that his opened cleft would brush against his hared cock. Hijikata parted the boy's ass with both his hands and entered him slowly. Souji was moaning in pain and discomfort of his first time. Hijikata was also having a hard time not to just start fucking the boy in hi ass hard just like that. The boy was tighter than Hijikata could have imagined. Souji was so tight and hot that he was sure that he was hurting him with his huge length inside him. Slowly, slowly Hijikata pushed himself forward to be fully settled inside Souji and he waited for him to adjust himself.

Souji now moaned and Hijikata pulled out slightly to push his cock back in the boy his first trust was short and gentle so that not to brake the small boy in front of him. He put his hands on Souji's waist and did the same motion but this time Souji trusted back, hard meeting Hijikata's trust and making them both gasp from the exquisite sensation.

Souji yelled "Harder, faster, more" in between gasps and pants, that made Hijikata understand that the boy wanted it rough. He grasped the boy's hips to keep a firm hold on Souji and started fucking the boy in the ass as hard as he dared; soon he picked up a hard steady pace giving pleasure to both of them. Both of them were red, sweaty, and panting from the heat wave that overwhelmed them both from pleasure and the actual environment temperature.

Hijikata knew he was close so he started stroking the boys cock, hard and rough this time, and that was it. The boy screamed his lover's name and came hard in his master's hand. The boy's muscles tightened even more, with one last, final trust, Hijikata climaxed hard inside the boy.

They collapsed at a side and Hijikata pulled Souji in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you" he confessed in the boy's ear and pulled his length out of Souji. He stood up and carried the smiling, sleepy boy onto his bed. They both lay on the mattress leaving their bodies cooling, naked and not covered together. Finally they drifted to sleep to meet again in the land of dreams.


End file.
